


With Your Tight Jeans

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Overemotional pregnant!Dean complaining about his clothes not fitting, Seth reassuring him.





	With Your Tight Jeans

Dean’s digging through his closet, looking for his favorite pair of jeans. He can feel his irritation spiking the longer it takes him to find them. Finally he does, making a triumphant noise as he pulls them out. 

He tugs them on, wiggling his hips to shimmy them up over his ass. He reaches under the bump and attempts to button the jeans and finds he can’t. At all. No amount of straining and pulling and jerking is going to get them to button. He lays down on the bed and tries to get them that way, but that’s not happening either.

He groans in frustration. He flops back onto the bed, jeans still undone. Seth comes in then, a basket of laundry on his hip. He dumps the pile of clothing next to Dean. He leans down and steals a kiss. Dean turns his head away.

“You made me fat!” Dean grumbles.

“You’re pregnant, Dean. Not fat.” Seth starts separating out the laundry into his pile, Dean’s pile, and Roman’s pile.

“My fucking jeans won’t button! My favorite pair!” Dean huffs, propping himself up on his elbows.

Seth puts down the shirt he’s folding and stands in front of Dean at the end of the bed. He leans down over Dean, sliding his hand over the curve of Dean’s belly. He kisses Dean softly. 

He pulls back, brushing his nose against Dean’s. “You’re gorgeous. You’re not at all fat and who cares if your jeans don’t fit? We can get more.”

He strokes the bump, kissing Dean again. Dean moans into his mouth, letting Seth tug his jeans off and toss them down. 

“Besides I like you better without pants on.” Seth smirks.

“Do you now?” Dean grins, kissing Seth again as Seth’s fingers splay out on his belly.

“Yeah. Now help me finish the laundry.” Seth leans down and presses a kiss to Dean’s belly. 

Dean heaves a sigh, but pushes himself up. “I guess I can do that.”

Seth smiles at him and hands Dean a shirt.


End file.
